the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters which appear throughout The King's Avatar. Blue Brook Guild Flower Lantern Flower Lantern is one of the team members originally sent to set the Frost Forest record. He is kicked off when Ye Xiu says they need more DPS players. He is angry from Ye Xiu's demands for a DPS party, which theoretically can clear Frost Forest the fastest.Chapter 34 When Ye Xiu turns theory into reality with a record clear of Frost Forest, Flower Lantern apologizes to Ye Xiu.Chapter 41 Flower Lantern sees Ye Xiu’s mob of Christmas thieves. Flower Lantern wants to kill Lord Grim, which Bound Boat claims is impossible.Chapter 282 Flower Lantern stays and watches Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the thieves. Flower Lantern hopes Lord Grim will fail and die to the thieves.Chapter 284 Lunar Grace Lunar Grace is a female top-tier expert player of Blue Brook Guild. She joins the record breaking team when Ye Xiu asks for more DPS players. Ye Xiu asks if she has allocated points to Doll Shururu she replies affirmatively.Chapter 35 Lunar Grace is the first to admit that Ye Xiu is superior in skill level to her.Chapter 41 With the Blue Brook Guild elite team, Lunar Grace hides in a small forest along the shore. After half an hour, Lunar Grace does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Lunar Grace joins the other ambushers in attacking Thousand Creations.Chapter 366 Returning Cloud Returning Cloud is a member of Blue Brook Guild. He leaves the dungeon team originally to make room for Ye Xiu, but is called back when they needed more DPS players.Chapter 35 After finishing a Line Canyon dungeon run, Returning Cloud and his fellow Blue Brook Guild members run into Lord Grim, who is fighting Blossom Valley and Tyrannical Ambition members. Returning Cloud is shocked. He follows Xu Boyuan away from the battleground.Chapter 221 Thundering Light Thundering Light is a member of Blue Brook Guild, who takes part in the team, which set a record in Frost Forest with Ye Xiu. He is hesitant about Ye Xiu's idea of an all DPS player party.Chapter 34 Thundering Light is part of the Blue Brook Guild party to kill Frost Forest Wild Boss, Goblin Merchant. He tries to damage the Wild Boss to get aggro but fails to land Raging Flames. A Spitfire of Tyrannical Ambition steals the aggro of Goblin Merchant, who changes paths and dodges the Raging Flames. Thundering Light is infuriated by his missed attack.Chapter 76 After finishing a Line Canyon dungeon run, Thundering Light and his fellow Blue Brook Guild members run into Lord Grim, who is fighting Blossom Valley and Tyrannical Ambition members. Thundering Light is shocked. He follows Xu Boyuan away from the battleground.Chapter 221 With Xu Boyuan, Liang Yichun, and other players, Thundering Light moves toward Thousand Creations’s position. At Thousand Waves Lake, Thundering Light finds Thousand Creations.Chapter 365 With the Blue Brook Guild elite team, Thundering Light hides in a small forest along the shore. After half an hour, Thundering Light does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Thundering Light joins the other ambushers in attacking Thousand Creations.Chapter 366 With chaos erupting in the lake, Thundering Light is shocked by Ye Xiu’s ambush.Chapter 367 At Thousand Waves Lake, Thundering Light is assassinated by an Herb Garden player.Chapter 386 Excellent Dynasty Nine Heroes Nine Heroes is a core member of Excellent Dynasty. He is a trusted aide of Chen Yehui. Nine Heroes tells Yehui that he is guarding the south side of Wilderness Town with Golden Fragrance.Chapter 473 Wind Following Sword Wind Following Sword is a sly player, who tried to KS from Tang Rou during the Christmas Thieves Hunting event.Chapter 268 Wind Following Sword is a trusted aide to Chen Yehui.Chapter 272 He is an experienced player. In a duel against Tang Rou, Wind Following Sword sees through Tang Rou's predictable aggressive style of play.Chapter 269 After an extended battle, Wind Following Sword is killed by Tang Rou.Chapter 274 Wind Following Sword revives at Congee City. He explains the situation to Chen Yehui. Wind Following Sword gets orders to harass and to delay Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist from moving up the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards.Chapter 275 Wind Following Sword looks down on Lord Grim for temporarily hindering Lord Grim's ability to find Christmas thieves to kill. Wind Following Sword is too eager to fight against Ye Xiu's God-level tactics.Chapter 276 Wind Following Sword is ambushed and killed by Lord Grim. Wind Following Sword learns that Ye Xiu created the Spinning Spiderweb Formation. Wind Following Sword resets the formation. He realizes the formation has a huge hole.Chapter 277 Wind Following Sword directs 23 players in changing the Spinning Spiderweb Formation. He has trouble changing the formation because of his death. The 24-player formation is different from the current 23-player formation. After meticulous work, Wind Following Sword is shocked that Lord Grim escaped from the encirclement.Chapter 278 Wind Following Sword’s self-confidence is destroyed from his failure to keep a constant circle around Lord Grim. Wind Following Sword is shocked that Chen Yehui congratulates him for keeping Lord Grim suppressed for one hour.Chapter 279 Wind Following Sword chases after Lord Grim and cannot find him because the mob of Christmas thieves chaotically stretches everywhere.Chapter 281 Full Moon Guild Maple Tree Maple Tree is the 10th Server leader of Full Moon Guild. He is not that skilled. In exchange for four Scarlet Moon parts, he commissions Ye Xiu to set a record clear of Desolate Lands with him under his guild's name.Chapter 148 After many practice runs, Maple Tree joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, Su Mucheng, and Bao Rongxing to attempt to break the record clear time of Desolate Lands. Maple Tree watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim suppress Ruler Toya.Chapter 160 Maple Tree and the party break the Desolate Lands record clear with a time of 28 minutes, 1 second, and 27 milliseconds. Maple Tree pays the four Scarlet Moon parts to Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. The four others leave the Full Moon Guild and Maple Tree to continue dungeoning at Desolate Lands.Chapter 161 Happy Guild Chicken Feather Chicken Feather is a member of Guild Happy. In the early days of Guild Happy, he is the only high-level non-spy from the large guilds. After defeating the Guardian, Chicken Feather loses three Arena duels with Lord Grim in a test of skill. Chicken Feather is eager to continue dueling before Lord Grim tells him to rest.Chapter 358 Drifting Water Drifting Water is former member of Full Moon Guild, who ultimately joins Happy Guild. Drifting Water joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 Upon Ye Xiu's orders to kill Blood Gunner Yagg faster, he increases his hand speed by 20% with a bit of difficulty at first.Chapter 67 He watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Drifting Water and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 After the fifth day of Guild Happy’s existence, Drifting Water officially enters the guild.Chapter 360 Drifting Water becomes friends with Peerless Looks (Xu Boyuan), who primarily manages Guild Happy. Drifting Water gets a schedule and a position in managing Guild Happy.Chapter 361 Sunset Clouds Sunset Clouds is a former member of Full Moon Guild, who ultimately joins Happy Guild. Sunset Clouds joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 Upon Ye Xiu's orders to kill Blood Gunner Yagg faster, he increases his hand speed by 20% to increase the damage output on Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 67 He watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Sunset Clouds and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 After the fifth day of Guild Happy’s existence, Sunset Clouds officially enters the guild.Chapter 360 Sunset Clouds becomes friends with Peerless Looks (Xu Boyuan), who primarily manages Guild Happy. Sunset Clouds gets a schedule and a position in managing Guild Happy.Chapter 361 Herb Garden Amaranth Amaranth is a trustworthy and core member of his guild. Mugwort Mugwort is a team leader and famous member of his Herb Garden. Mugwort meets and talks to Ice of Dawn, one of Blue Brook Guild’s Five Great Experts. Mugwort meets Dreamland, a famous expert and core member of Excellent Dynasty.Chapter 460 When Mugwort watches the Wilderness Escort escape from the dog hole, Mugwort meets Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 461 Mugwort is launched by Lord Grim into the Blue Brook Guild players, who surround and kill Mugwort.Chapter 462 He led a team to fight the Wild Boss, Wilderness Escort. Ye Xiu flung him into a group of Blue Brook Guild members, and he was killed. Octagon Aniseed Octagon Aniseed is a key guild member of Herb Garden. At Arisaema’s orders, Octagon Aniseed joins Sword Bean to chase after the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Octagon Aniseed watches some unknown players assassinate a Battle Mage from Misty Castle.Chapter 537 Octagon Aniseed learns from Arisaema that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. As he watches the unknown enemies leading the Wild Boss away, Octagon Aniseed realizes that the other pursuers are falling behind. Unfortunately, Octagon Aniseed runs into a swarm of venomous flies. He and Sword Bean die to an enemy ambush.Chapter 538 Orobanche Orobanche is a team leader in Herb Garden. Orobanche, an Herb Garden player, leads 9 other players in retreating to a safe distance away from Lord Grim and Deception’s previous position. After Orobanche dies, he reports to Arisaema, who is angered. Orobanche feels wronged by Arisaema’s orders to hide from Lord Grim when the objective is to kill Lord Grim.Chapter 488 Sword Bean Sword Bean is a key guild member of Herb Garden. At Arisaema’s orders, Sword Bean joins Octagon Aniseed to chase after the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Sword Bean watches some unknown players assassinate a Battle Mage from Misty Castle.Chapter 537 Sword Bean learns from Arisaema that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. As he watches the unknown enemies leading the Wild Boss away, Sword Bean realizes that the other pursuers are falling behind. Unfortunately, Sword Bean runs into a swarm of venomous flies. He and Octagon Aniseed die to an enemy ambush.Chapter 538 Tyrannical Ambition Wolf Head Wolf Head is a member of Tyrannical Ambition's fifth branch and a rival dungeon team leader to Happy Sheep. The two of them are rivals since they both lead a team for Tomb in the Sky and have similar progress records. Happy Sheep calls him "Big Head." With 50,000 wins in the Arena, he has a 75% win rate. Ye Xiu recognizes that it will not go any higher since his percentages have peaked already.Chapter 573 Other Ascending Ascending is a veteran Glory player and an experienced PvP player. He is a customer at the Happy Internet Cafe. Ascending meets Ye Xiu and watches Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim in action. Ascending challenges Ye Xiu to a duel in the Arena. Ascending hosts a regular Arena duel with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Ascending loses heavily in two Free Field duels against Ye Xiu.Chapter 413 Ascending congratulates Ye Xiu for reaching the Heavenly Domain with Lord Grim. Ascending advises Chen Guo to move her operations away from the public eye to protect herself from spies.Chapter 427 Immersed Jade Immersed Jade is an unaffiliated player online. She is a newbie to Glory and does not have much skill.Chapter 29 Despite this, Ye Xiu is patient while teaching her. She works hard and apologizes for her mistakes. She gains a lot of knowledge from her first experience in a dungeon. Immersed Jade is respectful to Ye Xiu by calling him "Great God."Chapter 30 Sparse Fragrance Sparse Fragrance is the leader of a group of expert scrap pickers. They were attempting to loot players battling the Wild Boss, Wilderness Escort, when they met Ye Xiu. Sparse Fragrance meets Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Chen Guo’s Chasing Haze. Sparse Fragrance told Ye Xiu about a dog hole in the ground that the boss could be trapped in.Chapter 456 Sparse Fragrance gives a spot to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim to look outside the dog hole. Sparse Fragrance explains to Ye Xiu that Chalk Town is quiet because the area’s wild boss is dead from earlier in the week. Sparse Fragrance hears the opponents’ voices, who are the group’s targets of scrap picking.Chapter 457 Sparse Fragrance tells Ye Xiu that the Ice of Dawn is one of the Blue Brook Guild’s Five Great Experts.Chapter 459 Sparse Fragrance notices the intense fighting over the Wilderness Escort has slowed. He learns from Ye Xiu that this wild boss is not valuable to the elite guilds. Sparse Fragrance is horrified and falls backward into a wall. He starts cursing in chat.Chapter 460 Sparse Fragrance sees Deception, who appears to scrap pick. Sparse Fragrance reveals to Chen Guo and Ye Xiu about Deception, who is a notorious expert at scrap picking. Sparse Fragrance rushes into the battlefield to scrap pick anything valuable that Deception ignored.Chapter 464 Spearless Spearless is a 10th Server player.Chapter 260 He trolls Tyrannical Ambition, who loses the Line Canyon record clear time to Misty Castle. Spearless created a poetic verse to insult Tyrannical Ambition. His quote is the following: "Tyranny brawls. Tyranny falls. Tyranny’s record just got mauled." His insult gets the attention of Jiang You's Crowd Lover, who challenges Spearless to a duel. Spearless ignores the challenges and replies with his verse. His poetic insult inspires other players to create poetic verse to make fun of Tyrannical Ambition. Zero Kills Zero Kills is a random player, who becomes the fifth member in Lord Grim's 5v5 team competition at the Arena.Chapter 238 He has little skill. During the battle, he was more a cheerleader and didn't really fight.Chapter 240 After Ye Xiu's team won, he was given a Purple Weapon even though he did nothing.Chapter 241 References Category:Characters